The Many Things In Love
by The Origin Of Sound
Summary: Sora and Kairi are divorced. So Kairi decides to marry Riku, but can she forget Sora before the wedding? And what happens when she finds out Riku's a friend of Sora? Then again, what happens to everyone else? A Must Read!
1. Chapter 1

The Many Things In Love

Chapter 1

Don't Go There!

_(Flashback)_

_Kairi is in the airport looking for Sora when she spots him sitting, reading a magazine. She walks towards him but stops, suprised to see him stand up and look her way. She smiles and walks to him. "How did you know I was there?" says Kairi curiously." I don't know. I guess I know you that well!" says Sora with a grin on his face. They both start laughing till they hear a announcement."Flight 2 US airways will be taking flight in 30 minutes." says a lady. Sora looks at his watch and then at Kairi._

_"Well, I'll be leaving soon" says Sora with a sadtone. They both say nothing till Kairi breaks the silence. "Well...when will we see each other again?" asks Kairi silently. Sora looks at Kairi's eyes and smiles gently at her._

_"Don't worry, I'll vist often."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Say it!"_

_"Heh. Alright. Promise."_

_Both look at the floor still saying nothing. "When can you come-" Kairi starts but is interrupted by Sora's kiss. In a few seconds they let go. "Don't worry Kai, I'll come back." And with that he starts walking to the entrance but Kairi Catches up with him. "Sora...I love you." Sora looks into her eyes once more. "I love you too, Kairi" and with that he continues to walk leaving a sad Kairi._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Lady Himiko, Master Riku would like to see you in the banquet hall please." said Selphie, Kairi's personal maid. Kairi was cut off from her thoughts when she heard her voice. "W-what?"she said surprised to see Selphie there without her noticing. "Kairi, you've been dozing off all day! Now get you ass down to Riku before I pull you down there!"she yelled trying to get Kairi's attention once more.

"Fine! Geez Selphie, all you could of done was tell me politely!"Selphie just huffed."UGH!'

Kairi stood up and walked out the door, down the hallway followed by Selphie."Kairi, what's been on your mind lately? Your always thinking of something, what is it?" Kairi was silent for a moment. She didn't want to tell Selphie about her ex-husband, Sora, and how sometimes she thinks of him. It's been six months after the divorce and for some reason...Sora's still in her mind. But she had to stop it. She was going to marry Riku in two monthsand this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to get rid of Sora. But she still couldn't let him go from her memories. He once told her he would always be there, and always was there. But that was all in the past. She had to move on with her life...she had to control it...on her own now.

"Hello? Earth to Kairi? Anyone home?"Selphie said waving her hand in front of her face. Kairi got back to reality to relize Selphie there. "What'cha say Selphie?". That was it. Selphie couldn't take it anymore. "YOUR DOZING OFF AGAIN! IT'S BEEN FIVE GOD DAM MINUTES AND YOU STILL HAVEN"T ANSWERED ME! YOU KAIRI HIMIKO, ARE- Selphie?"said a voice in back of her.

"Riku! It's nice to see'ya in the morning! Heh." Riku was standing there with a nice clean tux on, with his hands on his hips. "Is there a problem here?"he said very sternly making Selphie almost want to run. Even though Selphie was his freind, he had to get control sometimes. "Everythings A-OK!"she said trying not too sound worried. Sometimes Riku could scare the heck out of her but not by purpose.

"Well then that's great because me and Kairi gotta run." he said looking at Kairi with a soft smile. "Off too..." Kairi began. "Oh yeah, the bridal shop of course!" Riku said grinning. "Oh, it's really early for you guys to get married! But it''s always best if your in a hurry." Kairi started to wonder about what Selphie just said. "_Maybe it is too early. Maybe it is best to get married fast."_ Soon Kairi was cut off from her thoughts by Riku's voice. "Ready to go Kai?"

"Yeah. Sure"

"Alright! Lets go!"

"Oh you love birds have a good time!"

"We will!"

Kairi went back to thinking. Were they even love birds?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Traverse Town...

"HELL NO!"cried Leon dropping all the rolls of toilet paper.

"It's just a pack of bra's! They won't bite!"

"OH NO! I'm not going to walk around with a bunch of bra's in my hands looking like a transexual!"

"Your such a pain!"

Yuffle stood there watching Leon pick up the rolls. "Wow, you pick up the stuff that people use for their junk but you don't want to hold the things woman use to protect their breasts!" Leon looked at her, horrified at what she just said. "Hey, it's true right?". Leon now was ingnoring her and was placing the paper rolls in the "Bathroom Ware" alsie. Yuffle coudn't stand him! He was just going to learn how to be an **_real_** employee the hard way. When he didn't noticed, she shoved the bra's on his arms.

"HOLY CRAP! YUFFLE!"

Yuffle just gave him an eevil smile and walked off leaving a freaked out Leon. "Oh fuck! I don't wanna carry this!'. Little did he know about the person coming his way. "Oooooooooooo! Leon's holding bra's!"said Cloud loud enough for the whole store to hear. Soon enough, every employee heard and started laughing. Some even willing to check it out.

Leon could feel himself turning red. He was sooooooooooooo going to get Yuffle!

"Leon?"said a voice just behind him. He turned around to find out it was...Sora?

"Sora...wha...aren't you supposed to be at work?" Sora raised an eyebrow at him. "On President's Day? Don't think so."Sora said looking at him and then at the pack of bra's he was holding. "Uh...Leon...what's with the...you know." He knew what he was talking about. "Oh shit!" Leon put the bra's on back of him, trying to hide them so he wouldn't see. But since employees were there, snickering plus giggles were heard. Leon gave them a sharp look and looked back at Sora who was standing there in confusion.

"Heh...it's no big deal really. So...why'd cha come?"

Sora's expression faded, and was taken place with a sly smile. "Riku's planning a get together at his house tonight and he wants to know if you, Yuffle, Cid, Aerith, and Cloud could come along." Leon pondered for a moment then looked at Sora.

"What's in it for us?"

"Chill and meet his future wife"

"Ok, I'm interested, so when's the get together?"

"8 o' clock"

"We'll be there

"Aren't you going to ask the others?"

"Don't worry, they say yes to everything."

Sora chuckled a little. "Hey. Are you going to bring Namine'?" Leon asked still trying to keep Sora from seeing the bra's. Sora grinned. "Of course! After all, she is my future wife."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok! Now that's over, review! Don't be shy! Just press that square button below the screen that says "GO" and your on your way to telling me what you think! I need at least 1 review so I can continue! So do so!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Reviews! I just love the reviews!

**Jessica:** Yup, your the first reviewer alright, and here's the second chappie! Thanks for the review!

**Riku'girl19295: **Yeah, I kind'a knew. Anyways, thanks for your spell check and review!

**Toshi-Ama: **Hey, don't worry, the fic will still go on! And thanks by the way for your review too!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Get Ready For This

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Bridal Shop...

"WHOA!"

"Hold still Miss Kairi!"

"How can I with this thing on!"

She just wanted to leave. On and on, she tried dress after dress, but they didn't seem to fit her. They all were so awkward, and uncomfortable. _Where did Riku go?_ she wondered, after changing back to her normal clothes. She still remembered the time she went to pick out a dress when she was going to marry Sora...

_(Flashback)_

_"Is this it?"_

_"Yes, it's perfect."_

_"Can I come in?"_

_"Oh why? To spoil your chance seeing your beautiful bride?"_

_"Nah, it's alright Luna, he can come in."_

_The door opens and out steps in Sora. "Hey, where's Kairi?" "I'm right here!" Sora looks at Kairi, and blinks 3 times. "How could you be Kairi? She isn't pretty like you."_

_"Well, it happens to be me, got a problem with that?"_

_"I'm kidding! You look great!"_

_"Why you..."_

_Kairi takes one step towards him, but misses it._

_"AHHH!"_

_"Kai!"_

_She lands on him. Kairi stares in his glassy pure blue eyes for the first time. Luna stares at them in surprise. "Well, at least I get a preview of what you'll be doing in your honeymoon..."_

_"LUNA!"_

_"Just kidding!" _

_(End of Flashback)_

"Master Riku!"

Riku came in, along with a butler following close behind. "Kai, did you choose anything yet?" Kairi shook her head. Riku frowned. He could tell Kairi didn't like the choices. "Patrick, don't you have any other compartments for Bridal Gowns?" Patrick, the store owner, thought for a moment. "Why yes, Master Riku, I believe there is one. Shall I escort Miss Kairi to that hall?" Riku nodded. _Thanks alot Riku,_ Kairi thought, following Patrick into the new hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Namine's House...

"Who Sora? He's my future husband. Well, he's a manager of the Square Enix corporation. Half of it. I don't know, I'll ask Sora later. Oh, gotta go!

Namine hung up. One of Sora's friends were having a get together at his house, and Namine had to get ready. Running up the stairs, and in her room, she quickly browsed through her closet. _There's nothing to wear! _she thought. With less hope, she turned around, just in time to see a box on her bed. _Did Sora leave this?_ There was only one way to find out. reaching for the lid, she opened the box, to discover a beautiful white satin gown. A note was on top of it. Taking the note, she read in her head:

_Thought you'd have trouble,_

_Sora_

Sora was a life saver! Smiling, she ran to the bathroom to get prepared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back In Good Old Traverse Town...

_Now if I were Yuffie, where would I go? Oh Yuffie, where are you..._Leon wondered in his head. For the last ten minutes, after Leon came back from work, he was looking for Yuffie. That ninja girl was gonna pay.

"Yuffie, did you see where Cloud went? We have to get ready!"

"I'll check in his room"

_That's Yuffie! She's going to Clouds room! Here's my chance!_ Making no sound, he tip-toed to Clouds room and inside. First thing that caught his eye was the bed. The sheets looked like they were covering someone. _Got cha!_ Leon mentally said in his mind. With out thnking, he jumped on top of the person hiding in the covers.

"You thought you could get away, huh Yuffie!"

"YO!"

At that moment Leon came to relize that this wasn't Yuffie but...Cloud? But that wasn't all. Not only was he on top of him, but his lips were connected to his! In a instant, before you could say "at", they disengaged. "I can't believe you Leon! You've just made me pure gay!" he said, spitting out anything Leon gave him. "It's not my fault! Yuffie was coming here, and I thought you were her!"

"Oh, so the whole plan was to kiss Yuffie!"

"NO!"

"Oh really? Then I guess that's your excuse for kissing me. You must really think I'm sexy huh Leon?"

"WHAT?"

"I know you do."

"NO! That's not-" but before he could finish, they heard a noise coming from Yuffie's room.

"Excuse me for a moment." Leon said, slowly tip-toeing towards her room. The moment he turned the knob, he heard whispers inside. _What the hell is Yuffie try'in a do? _One step. He was in her room. The door slammed behind him. _She's trying to scare me. _Leon wasn't stupid. (A/N Oh really,) "Yuffie, I know your in here, so let's not play stupid kay?" No response. "Yuffie?" Everythings still dark and quiet. _What's this suppose to be, F.E.A.R? _(A/N Ever heard of the game?) Leon stopped to hear something moving in the room. "Yuffie, I'm not kidding, come out."

_Who is this Yuffie?_

Was this supposed to be scarey movie 5? "Yuffie, I already know that's you."

_How can you be quite sure?_

"What's with the voice anyways?

_I'm the Grim Reaper..._

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus, HO HO HO! Now quit the act, it's pay back time!"

"Fine ya moron!"

The lights went on, and out stepped Yuffie, who was hiding in her closet the whole time.

"How much you want?"

"20"

"Here."

Leon counted. It was right. "Now that, that's over, we need to get ready." Yuffie looked abit sad. "What's the matter with you?" Yuffie wasn't sad before, so why now? "I wanted to save up some money." Leon just looked annoyed.

"Ah no, for real? What for?"

"My brother's...operation."

Leon starred at her, his eyes wide. "Yuffie..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Well, that was chapter two! Poor Yuffie! Review if you care!


End file.
